Spoon In, Spoon Out
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: With Ares released from the imprisonment that had him suffering with little to none of aid, the couple was separated due to his negligence to his kin. Follow the footsteps of Zeus as he would attempt as to having reconciliation. Will he be able to succeed with his given plans? Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!


Author's Note: Within this given short tale, it is somehow a canon to when Ares was released, within his prime, was taken by a giant to which he was sentenced to be condemned within a jar for a long time if it were not for the aid of Hermes considering none would dare try salvage the god from such peril.

In high hopes would you enjoy!  
Text, written in cursive are for thoughts. All within the perspective of Zeus.  
Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

"Forgive me, mother, I did exactly as what Zeus may have done to call me, his son…" Ares' breathe shaking prior to his release from the damned, carried now upon a make-shift bed with the messenger aiding the limp. His face covered with cold sweat, battling the intolerable pain corrupting his system with days abandoned, spared not even a crumble to replenish himself, his son was liken of a breathing corpse. "I have forgotten what you have taught me.."

"Hush now, love, stay strong.." placing his hands against his mother's cheeks, he could see well that the warmth was shared, tears running as the woman would lull their son, rekindling somehow the joy spent within his childhood. Those he would regret of not being within, his pride overwhelming the innocent to have himself fighting onto the sense of being his pride, whispers, though hushed, tingled his spine with terror, concerning should his descendant decline before he, what angst could it deliver to the one who brought them here? _Hera.._

Carried now to be assisted, his wife, Aphrodite, letting not his woman spend more of a second, had the doors shut. Frantic was her queen, able not to know yet of his conditions, only that his given brute now failing. Zeus carried himself to the scene, his wife upon the floor, frail and rather withering with her distorted emotions. Settling his hand, kneeling from his position, words were able not to then decipher what must come, her pain liken of a fog to his comprehension. "He will be owlright, darli…

"Dare not touch me! You have poisoned more than what you have implied of doing!"

To it would she flee, weeping without restraint. The King could only remain kneeling, affront the vast doors, one could make not of any sense how it all went without a given caution, only that he should have acted upon this given conflict, waiting not for them to strike within his home. To his command had he taken a step further upon the needing settlement between both parties, perhaps battling himself before then moving within the state of solitude.

As a figure of divinity, serving to only go forth upon conflicts liken of a warrior to when he is yet to rise an empire, inexperienced was he of the serenity, and to now he had a taste of it, to then nurture their children within what he had not been bestowed as a child, _I never knew how it is like within a quiet life before._

Though his children had taken measures upon having him as their father, able to reconcile with Ares and to nurture him so with what a father could have done so, alas it is with much regret that his wife is still within such an ill-state. To only eat little in between her weeping state, a void was it to her would his words be of devotion, as though they were of chants she would desire to remain mute, fearing it would lure her to death, such as it is a siren upon a sailor. _It breaks what it is there left of me to be compassionate, to witness you ill, dearest. To whom could I implore of aid to when all doors are shut?_

Hair gone gray, passing throughout the length of his palace, muttering to himself, truly was there a grace present ailing them for the attainment of bliss. Mere words were left unspoken, able not to then speak of what tragic encrypted Olympus. How the Regent could then only settle himself upon the chair, gazing upon the women enclosed to ignorance, warming his bed yet unable to provide comfort for him, her shoulders tensed and wails of bidding goodbyes echoing throughout what once became the abode that would welcome him.

He had given the Queen more reasons to move onto her own as she envisions herself, having none to prove of himself, with temptation has his sins publicized upon the narratives, his darling no more of the affectionate women, but perhaps of the nagging wife one would terribly be distasteful of, fed with lies he could then be unable to even memorize, acknowledging that he had dug too far from the surface. _What more now with the negligence of their son, whom has risen not to his glory?_

"Love, look at to where we are, and to where we have been.."

Portraits skillfully painted within both their minds presented themselves to when they were married, having no prior attention to time as they would blissfully sway from dawn to dusk, upon the days they were to know prosperity with their love delivering only goodness to both. _Must they only become a parting memory?_

"Within my conscience do I know I deserve none of your affection yet hear me out before having your decision made." His voice anguished with the trembling flame of remorse, tears staining his lap as eyes began to shut, letting it all then pour, "If only then could I have my life bartered with his, and have me suffering, just to then see you smile with our child tightly in your embrace, that would be enough."

He knew well of how despicable he had himself consumed onto. To train their son by means of isolation, letting none to go forth for him, deserting him gravely with a crown of shame. _I had let my pride nurture my name. I have forgotten to be a father._

Thoughts drowning his senses, startled was he to when his Queen, lovely still, rose from their shared part, having his feet then to follow her.

With a smile, an illuminating heat of hope; "Do you like the quietude there is, love? Look how able we are to breathe without frets, my wife!" He had watched her taking their little Hebe to her arms, their little lass, so innocent, giggling with the sight of him, lips curled for his darling, how she occupied him from the constant indication of farewell his wife bestows to whom was preparing her meal. Alas..

She then soon took his hand. "It has been quiet indeed."

 _Forgiveness.._

 _How..?_ Kneeling, breaking of a sob, he could still not fathom what he had heard.

 _Can you conceive it..?_

 _No more would you try and steal such moments form me, love, no more would you then attempt of having me near. I am all yours._

To an embrace do the lovebirds replenished their yearning.

"Aid me with feeding our darling Hebe?" She chirped with delight, tears no longer of grievance, but of joy.

* * *

"Why would you not take a spoonful, little one?" With his arms outstretched and perhaps impaled with the wait, their child rather more distracted than focus.

Sighing, he would attempt to have the spoon directly to the little naughty one. "Come now, love, mommy served you something delicious. Open your little mouth now…" Imitating a man who is to be fed, he had his mouth open, the spoon following their darling's mouth as she wandered off to her imagination.

 _Love, please do eat.. T^T_

 _Mommy would get me killed if tummy would growl like a lion soon._

"Hebe dear, this is more wonderful than what you are now thinking of. Here comes the thunder!~ [airplanes are yet to be invented]

 _You know what? Let me just take a spoonful myself._

"Hebe, darling, look, it is scrumptious, mmm..~"

 _It is indeed scrumptious._

To it, instead only of a guide, he would have the meal all to himself, for what seems to be just a taste test, now became an indulging moment for the King.

Nearly empty, he heard his doom approaching.

"Zeus!"

 _Uh-oh_


End file.
